Blow me away
by Dim95
Summary: This is a combination of Breaking Benjamin's Blow Me Away music with the Shin Megami Tensei 4 stage. Read it and share your opinion.


**I had this in my head when I heard the Blow Me Away music of Halo 2 Anniversary and saw the battles of Shin Megami Tensei 4, so I decided to unite it in a single story that is this.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**(The sequence starts with campaigns and background music)**

In space, the UNSC Foward Unto Dawn floats among the remains of the destroyed Ark; Let our fragments wander through space. Inside the ship, Cortana watches the Master Chief with green Mjolnir Mark V armor in the chamber. His air was nostalgic and observant, not realizing that they were flying over a world covered by a steel shield.

**_(The drums and the guitar sound)_**

In the great green field of the Western Kingdom of Mikado, the Samurais Flynn, Isabeau, Jonathan and Walker watched as some fragments fallen on the surface, creating large uprisings; Just like in the city. Also some demons and Black Samurai himself observe them with grave surprise in their expressions.

**_(They fall in line. One at a time. Ready to play) (I can't see them anyway)_**

Promethean Knights fight in a field against the Samurai and demons. Flynn dodges a sheet of energy from a Promethean; giving him time to sink the blade of his katana in the thorax. Several Crawler Promethean attack the Black Samurai and the Lilims in the Kiccigiorgi Forest. Many Samurai and villages are bombed by Banshee of the Covenant Remnant.

**_(No time to lose. We've got to move. Steady your hand) (I'm losing sight again)_**

The Fairy Forest is set on fire by the Prometheans Knights who are in their path exterminating all the fairies. Divine Angels are prostrated on the ground and are exterminated to each one by a Prometheans Soldier. The Samurai fight endlessly against the Elites; Our energy weapons pierce them. Several fighters of the Remanent Covenant launch shelling in the villages, while people fled in fright. Master Chief fights ten Prometheans Knights for a forest full of trees. Flynn and the group flee three Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage that shoot them.

**_(Fire your guns. It's time to run. Blow me a away) (I will stay, in the mess I made)_**

Hope calls all Samurai in the gauntlets that resist the Prometheans and Covenant Remnant attacks. Flynn and the group are guided by the Master Chief through a forest sting, until they run into several Elites, Grunts and Hunters. Mastema is mortally wounded by a Knight Battlewagon. Master Chief and the Samurais group enter a Forerunner industrial zone. The Kingdom of Mikado is shattered by the cannons and plasma rays by the Scarabs Tanks and corvettes; reducing them to rubble, while they are seen by the Whites on a hill.

_**(After the fall. We'll shake it off. Show me the way)**_

Nozomi provide cover fire to the Master Chief and the Samurais group against the aliens of the Covenant Remnant and the Prometheans. Lilith and the Ring of Gaea are defeated by Prometheans forces. The suspended sphere that was in the center opens, and from it emerges the Didact. Forces of the Covenant Remnant fight in the open against several mythological creatures. Danu and Dagda observe the great devastation of the Mikado Kingdom.

_**(Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven, when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all)**_

Lucifer is kicked against the wall while attempting a surprise attack against the Didact, but he had already anticipated it. The Master Chief, Flynn, Isabeau and Nozomi flee in vehicles Ghost until they reach an open portal, while the entire inclined dirt road begins to fall. Merkabah confronts the Didact; Starting a fight between the two. Asmodeus fights three Hunters. All areas with activities of supernatural beings are bombarded by the alliance between the Covenant Remnant and the Promethean.

_**(There's nothing left. So save your breath. Lying in wait) (Caught inside this tidal wave)**_

The entire landscape that was once fertile land is no more land ravaged by war. Smoke comes out among the ruins of the Kingdom of Mikado. The chances of everyone being restored to normal are nil. Dagda consoles her mother, watching all the destruction. Master Chief and the group see how the UNSC Infinitie crashes farthest from the huge wooded area; which makes Spartan II begin to walk towards the impact zone, followed by the group of teenagers.

**_(Your cover's is blown. No where to go. Holding your fate) (Loaded, I will walk alone)_**

Master Chief and the group of teenagers cross the hail, until they encounter the hangar of the Infinity; whose gate opens, and a group of soldiers and Spartan IV Sarah Palmer come out to meet them. Master Chief and his youth group help the Marines clean the entire infested ship of the Covenant. Thomas Lasky introduces himself to the group.

**_(Fire your guns. It's time to run. Blow me a away) _****_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_**

Lasky takes the group to meet Admiral Andrew del Rio in the cabin of the ship. The Admiral del Rio explains the situation of the Infinitie and makes the group embark on a mission with several marines and their vehicles. The group consisting of two Samurai, a hunter and a Spartan II are taken to a rough land with rock formations and large esplanades.

_**(After the fall. We'll shake it off. Show me the way)**_

Having cleared the entire area, Master Chief and the group enter a Forernuner camera; fighting inside against various Prometheans forces, until they reach a panel and are teleported to a different level, where they meet the Librarian and she tells them about the Forerunner-Human conflict; which makes them surprise, especially Flynn, Isabeau and Nozomi.

_**(Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven, when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all)**_

Admiral Andrew del Rio questions the facts, and they have the group arrested, but Cortana reacts angrily in his Rampancy state; causing all electronic equipment to suffer serious damage. Angry at what had just happened, del Rio authorizes the arrest of the group with authority, but Master Chief confronts him; leaving the cabin without being arrested and followed by the teenagers behind him. In one room, Isabeau was ready to kiss Flynn, but the Master Chief called them; which caused the two to separate awkwardly, Nozomi laughed internally to see them leave with discomfort. The group enters a Pelican and leave the hangar; ready to hunt the Didact.

_**(You wanted it bad. Don't fight me now)**_

The Pelican crashes in the main part of the Ivanoff Research Station; product of the Rampancy of Cortana. The group gets up with difficulty, and they begin to clean the various areas of the station of enemy forces. Master Chief and his group meet with scientists, asking them about the Composer, until the Didact ship appears; killing all humans inside, but the group led by Spartan II. Seeing what happened, the group has no choice but to deal with their ship.

_**(Dieeeee)**_

The Pelican infiltrates the interior of the ship, but they are attacked by several drones, until UNSC Infinitie helps them, commanded by Lasky as Admiral. The drones are destroyed, and the Pelican enters through the opening. Inside, Master Chief and his group walk in the aisles of the ship, ready to face the Didact.

_**(Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven, when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all)**_

The fight begins: Isabeau, Flynn and Nozomi counterattacked, but these are dejected, just like their demons invoked. Master Chief confronts him, fighting him in a singular combat; which almost won him, but the Didact immobilized him, until several copies of Cortana left the bridge of light and pushed him against the core of the ship; causing a big bang

_**(Save us** **all)**_

A Pelican of the Infinity detects the group floating in space (the three young have ODST suits), pick them up and are taken to the Infinity. The scene takes an angle where Master Chief and the three teenagers silently observe the planet Earth through the ship's window.

* * *

**To simplify what this fanfic was about: the plot of SMT 4 is developed in the story of Halo 4; Requiem is populated by humans and 'demons' but they are nothing more than experiments. Nozomi does not become Danu's successor. Jonathan and Walker died while facing Didact. Dagda and Danu are baffled by the events. Lucifer and Merkabah received their deserved for being arrogant and narcissistic, and for the rest, it is not necessary to know: three teenagers are witnesses that humanity populates other worlds in the stars, and there is alien life that exists.**

**You can imagine to find out it was the Precursors who created humanity, not YHVH: tremendous news, right?**

**As for the Guardians, YHVH would not be crazy to face those machines and the Flood.**

**I hope everyone liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
